Take Me To Bed
by gettsr
Summary: Maddie Heath tries to sort out her feelings for Sophie Webster. Takes place after the events of the episode that aired on 3/14/2014. One-shot (maybe?).
1. Chapter 1

It was true. She just didn't get it.

Maddie sat on the couch for a while trying to figure out what to do. She looked around a room that had become familiar to her, even though she had only been at the Webster's for a few days. Since she didn't have a job, she had spent her days either wandering the cobbles or snooping around the house. Spying around the neighborhood had given her a little insight into the neighbors. A few of them were having sad pathetic affairs; others were just living their boring mediocre lives.

She knew that she would soon bore of this situation, however she couldn't manage to make herself leave. Her pull towards Sophie Webster was that strong. She couldn't just disappear like she had tried before. She put her head in her hands unable to figure out her unstable emotions.

The way that Sophie had gone on about her job and the voddy had done Maddie's head in. Why did it fucking matter anyway? They could have been sharing the bottle right now between them. She had learned a long time ago that alcohol was the easiest way to loosen things up. It wasn't the first time that she'd gotten laid this way. Sophie was bit strait-laced about keeping her legs closed, but Maddie was sure that she could get her to relax a bit. And then she'd be in there.

Still Sophie was all "my job" about it. Frustration and annoyance combined to make Maddie go agro to the max. Still she just couldn't leave. A part of her wanted Sophie to kick her out. To prove to Maddie what she knew all along: she didn't deserve the love of anyone. Much less Sophie Webster.

She shivered as she thought about the brunette's lips on her own. Maddie could have stayed in that moment for ages. It was the first time that Sophie had kissed her back. Without any agenda except to show affection Sophie Webster had crashed her lips with her own. The warmth those soft lips created shot heat throughout Maddie's entire body. She just had to have her right then. Maddie closed her eyes and images of Sophie screaming her name came right to the forefront of her mind. It would have made the perfect ending to the whole thing. Maddie could have left then knowing that she had fulfilled any obligation that she had to Sophie Webster.

And Maddie could tell that she was up for it. Maddie had been with enough girls that she could tell by her body language. A forced stillness came over her features and body language, but Maddie could see the war going on beneath the surface.

"Take me to bed" she had offered. She was just appealing to the lust that she saw in the brunette's eyes. With each refusal though she had seen the tears pricking at Sophie's eyes. And then she had run off. It didn't make any sense. None at all.

It was clearly what they both wanted. Yet Sophie held back. Her self-control would have been admirable if it wasn't so frustrating. Maddie sat on that couch as if paralyzed. She couldn't leave, but she couldn't stay. So typical, she chuckled to herself.

Sadly Maddie Heath was used to being stuck between a rock and hard place. Unfortunately, this time she didn't know whom she was supposed to be fighting against.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie watched her from the sofa. She couldn't help the dopey look on her face as Maddie worked her way around the small kitchen. When she had said that she was going to make tea, Sophie didn't actually expect her to do it. Yet there she was chopping veg and moving from counter to counter.

If there was one thing that Sophie had started to learn about Maddie Heath, it was to expect the unexpected.

Sophie wasn't daft or naive. She knew that while Maddie had been sweet today, but tomorrow she could be damn mardy. The brunette had been learning to deal with the swings but it wasn't always easy.

"Take me to bed" Maddie had teased her after their massive blowup over the vodka. She knew that Sophie wouldn't sleep with her. Not like that anyway. But she still cruelly forced a difficult denial out of her. Fleeing upstairs, Sophie had curled up in her bed and waited. She had channeled all her energy into holding herself back from just taking her right there on the sofa. It had left her buzzing and drained at the same time. Her head turned toward the wall, she didn't see Maddie lingering in the doorway. But she could hear the heavy breathing.

She finally turned over in her bed toward the door after a few agonizing minutes. Their eyes met but still the only sound was their soft breathing. The girl leaning in the doorway opposite her looked so lost. The conflicted longing that Sophie saw reflected back at her made her heart clench. As much as she had wanted Maddie's lips everywhere on her body, she knew that it wouldn't have been right. It would have scratched an itch, but the both of them would have ended up in the same emotional place. Only with sex adding to the complications.

Maddie lingered, seemingly debating whether to cross the threshold into Sophie's room or not. Sophie finally cut through the silence.

"Well? You gonna stand there all night?" Sophie asked sitting up.

"Look, I don't mean to do and say what I do. It just comes out and I get so…" she said quickly each world falling over the next one. She stopped herself and looked away. Not finding the words in vacant space she sat down next to her on the bed. She stared at her hands in front her. Softly she let out a nervous laugh.

"Sound like a daft cow don't I?" she chuckled. The frantic energy that Maddie had been giving off all day dropped to zero. All the tension in the poor girl's back and shoulders relaxed as she became noticeably smaller. Maddie held her emotions so tight that it must be frightening to let them go. Sophie sighed with the realization of how exhausting it all must be for this poor girl.

She slowly moved her hands over and clasped the other girl's in her own. They became intertwined between them.

"Yeah, but you're my daft cow" she said giggling as she leaned in. Softly their lips fused together and for a moment it was just them against the world.

Sophie could not drop her dopey grin as she remembered that night. They had snogged for a bit and then just lied down beside each other. Even though Sophie was a bit larger, and Maddie was more skin than muscle, they still found a way to fit together perfectly.

Watching Maddie bouncing around the kitchen, she couldn't help but feel a desperate warmth all over. It was as if she fit in a way that Sophie hadn't felt since Sian. She hadn't realized how much she craved that domesticity. Since her first love had left her, she had struggled with the idea of ever being able to have a proper home. Her childhood had been far from perfect, but it had always been her hope that she could have something like it for herself. She was a northern girl after all.

She had held herself back thus far. But the emotional mixture of it all was dangerously intoxicating. It had been awhile and Maddie was clearly up for it. She perved over the other girl's lean figure. A shock worked its way down to her center which had started to throb against her jeans. Maybe it was time for Sophie Webster to let it all go for once. She wasn't made of stone after all.

It's not like she was a saint.


End file.
